malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Pores
Lieutenant Aramstos Pores directly reported to Captain Kindly, first in the 2nd Company of the Ashok Regiment,House of Chains, Dramatis Personae and then later in the Bonehunters. He and his captain had a comically adversarial relationship. Ruthan Gudd described Pores as a match for Kindly's wits and an exception to the rule which said that lieutenants were usually "either ambitious backstabbers or butt-licking fools".Dust of Dreams, Chapter 11 In House of Chains Pores served under Kindly's command at the Malazan garrison in Silver Lake when Karsa Orlong, Bairoth Gild, and Delum Thord attacked the town.House of Chains, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.136-137 As a response to rumours of rebellion on Seven Cities, Kindly's regiment was recalled back from Genabackis. They escorted prisoners Karsa and Torvald Nom as far as the port of Tanys where they took a different ship across the Malyn Sea.House of Chains, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.138-140/148 The Ashok Regiment was then presumably posted in Ehrlitan when the Whirlwind rebellion began.House of Chains, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.207 Several hundred Malazans, including the Ashok Regiment, fled from Ehrlitan, G'danisban, and Pan'potsun to hole up in the cliff-side fortress of B'ridys.House of Chains, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.345/347-348 There Kindly and Pores fell down a well and were presumed drowned.House of Chains, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.360 They actually managed to escape the creature at the bottom of the well only to later be captured and imprisoned in Raraku by Korbolo Dom's Dogslayers.House of Chains, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.738House of Chains, Chapter 26, US SFBC p.833 They were set free by Bridgeburner ghosts on the eve of the confrontation between Sha'ik and Adjunct Tavore Paran and were then brought to the camp of the Malaz 14th Army by Fist Tene Baralta and his men.House of Chains, Chapter 26, US SFBC p.833-834 In The Bonehunters After the Battle of Raraku, Keneb was promoted to Fist and Kindly temporarily replaced him as captain of the 8th Legion's 9th Company in the Malaz 14th Army. Pores continued to serve Kindly as his lieutenant. Leoman led the Army of the Apocalypse westward to Y'Ghatan and the 14th Army followed. About the time the 14th Army arrived at Y'Ghatan, Kindly was replaced by Faradan Sort and both Kindly and Pores were reassigned to another company.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.244 Pores briefly reminisced about his old squad (Ebron, Limp, Bell, and Sinn) before concluding he did not miss them that much after all.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.333 At the Last Siege of Y'Ghatan, Pores was caught in the firestorm and the fingers of his shield hand were fused together. Kindly found him recovering in the hospital tent and chastised him for loafing.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.350 In Reaper's Gale (Information needed) In Dust of Dreams '' After Pores was caught masquerading as Kindly to several soldiers, Kindly promoted Pores "sideways" to the rank of Master Sergeant thinking it a punishment.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 9 He was lumbered with several 'green' Letherii recruits which he was ordered to train, but got out of doing it as Hedge commandeered the soldiers for his new Bridgeburners, leaving Pores to his own devices. In ''The Crippled God Pores, in his role as unofficial 'Quartermaster', had his nose broken by someone, resulting in black eyes.The Crippled God, Chapter 4, UK HB p.91 Pores was commanded by Fist Blistig to secretly hold a number of water barrels for him in reserve, as the Bonehunters commenced their journey across the Glass Desert.The Crippled God, Chapter 11, US HC p.290 Setting the barrels aside and having notified Kindly of the situation, Pores later opened them under Adjunct Tavore's direct command in order to slake the thirst of the Snake, a group of refugee children.The Crippled God, Chapter 20, US HC p.595 Later, when the water for the army had just about run out, Pores was purposely isolated from the Bonehunters and subsequently stabbed by Blistig in order for the latter not only to get access to 'his' water barrels, but so as to also hide what he had done.The Crippled God, Chapter 20, US HC p.588 Kindly, having been informed of the vicious attack on Pores by Sergeant Balm, and that Ruthan Gudd had determined that blood found on Blistig's knife belonged to Pores, decided to take matters into his own hands in order to avenge the Lieutenant.The Crippled God, Chapter 20, US HC p.592-594 Pores' life was only barely saved by 'heroic' emergency surgery performed by Deadsmell, with the unexpected aid of a couple of The Unbound T'lan Imass, who were now traveling with the army.The Crippled God, Chapter 20, US HC p.594-595 Notes and references de:Poren Category:Males Category:Lieutenants Category:Seven Cities natives Category:Bonehunters Category:Malazans Category:Master Sergeants